Lo que sucede una vez, sucede dos
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Este fic no es mío, lo pedí prestado de una amiga (Recomiendo que lo lean) :3 Advertencias: GinHiji. Contiene descripciones un tanto explícitas SIN lemon.


**LadyOper:** Hi, después de tanta batalla obligué logré el permiso de una de mis senpai para publicar sus historias. Lo juro, ¡les va a encantar!

De vez en cuando voy a estar publicando historias de ella, su seudónimo es Ayumi-chan así que dejen sus comentarios a nombre de ella 3

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :D

 **Ayumi-chan:** Esta historia es yaoi, específicamente de GinXHiji (best couple ever). No llega a haber limón, pero si hay bastante fancervices, jajajajaja.

* * *

 **"Lo que sucede una vez, sucede dos"**

Finalmente la mocosa de mierda se fue a dormir.

Sin importar cuánto tratase de meterle en la cabeza el bushido jamás estaría a la altura de cualquiera de sus chicos en el Shinsengumi…

¿Cómo demonios les estaría yendo con aquel flojo? Más le valía a ese soquete no echar a perder sus esfuerzos de tantos años. Esos idiotas necesitaban mano dura. De lo contrario se desviarían del camino y los vería vagando en la ciudad como perros.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta la nuca haciendo que el kisaru le resbalase de los labios. ¿Pensar así del hombre sería un tabú?

Porque aunque lo pensase como lo pensase aquel continuaba siendo su cuerpo… aunque tuviese el alma de un salido en su interior.

Soltó una bocanada de humo. Desde el cambio la nicotina no estaba ayudándole a expulsar todo aquel estrés. Tal vez era la casa…

Era la casa.

Tenía que ser la casa.

Definitivamente era la casa.

No es que fuese la primera vez que estaba allí. De hecho iba con bastante frecuencia…

Sobre todo en sus días libres…

Desde hacía casi un año ellos se encontraban a escondidas…más de una vez lo habían hecho allí cuando los mocosos no estaban… pero nunca había estado solo tanto tiempo.

"¡A LA MIERDA CON ESE RETRAZADO! ¡TODO ESTO ES SU MALDITA CULPA! Si no hubiese sido tan pendejo para pagarle a los mocosos esto lo hubiésemos resuelto en un segundo…Aunque la idea de suplantarnos mutuamente fue mía…"

Respiró agitadamente. Aquellos cambios de humor tenían que parar si no quería terminar volviéndose loco. O más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Sí porque, para acostarse con un marica como aquel definitivamente estaba loco. Aquella sería la última necedad que le dejaría pasar.

"…además ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar que me trataran de esa manera cuando estaba totalmente desarmado?! ¡Podría meterlo preso por violencia doméstica! ¡¿Qué fue esa mierda de: ""Cuando estés en problemas yo te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas""?!" Gritó internamente.

¿Cómo podía Gintoki comportarse tan descaradamente? El muy atrevido solo acudía a él cuando le quería para " ** _eso_** ", mientras tanto se mantenía alejado. Sabía que su relación era como él: inestable, vaga, irresponsable, floja… por mucho que quisiese ignorarlo.

¿Llegaría el día en que decidiera ser serio sobre ellos? ¿Aquello se acabaría como mismo empezó?...por un capricho de Sakata Gintoki.

Inicialmente fue el único que lo forzó y luego escapó. Ahora que finalmente creía que estaban bien luego de tanto tiempo las cosas se torcían así y el muy cabrón llevaba casi un mes sin acercarse.

"Quién necesita a un diente de fresa como ese. Soy el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi después de todo. Un fanático del azúcar como ese ha demostrado que no le hace ningún bien a la sociedad! Para sobrevivir solo necesito el Yorozuya Hatto de ahora en adelante...espera…A los mocosos les obligaré a cometer sepuku." Suspiró pesadamente.

Observó al techo mientras el humo terminaba de desaparecer. Estaba viejo y un tanto deteriorado pero el sitio mostraba algún tipo de fortaleza que le agradaba.

Por ahora debía acostumbrarse. Aquel sería "su" hogar mientras ese rollo durase…Como las cosas se torcieron de aquella manera tan estrambótica había tenido que tomar medidas.

¡Estaba metido en el maldito cuerpo del muy pendejo!

Chupó la boquilla de la pipa y exhaló por la nariz sin despegarse.

Aquella noche hacía demasiado calor. Tal vez un baño de agua fría estaría bien. Pero si había algo que le molestaba de aquel sitio era la bañera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente pequeña?

Dejó el kisaru a un lado y caminó hacia la habitación. Agarró el cambio de ropa. El pijama verde de Gintoki le parecía feo e insípido. Algo tan simple no era digno del vicecomandante del shinsengumi. Nada que ver con la elegantísima vestimenta que utilizaba en casa.

Cuando recordó su propio pijama una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Aquello sí que es clase".

Por suerte el ya había puesto al día las cuentas y ninguno de los cobradores le perseguiría por un buen tiempo. Aunque todavía le molestaba la idea de tener que pagar las deudas del yorozuya mientras él estuviese en su pellejo (textualmente) quería pasarlo lo más pausadamente posible.

"Por mucho que lo intente este bulto de inútiles van a seguir siendo unos chapuceros el resto de su vida. Bueno, por lo menos esa ninja es útil. Con ese fanatismo enfermizo que tiene por "el fresitas" no fue difícil hacerla entrar en el sendero del bushido." Sus propios pensamientos le molestaron.

¿Por qué carajo aquella tipeja fue tan pegajosa con él?

¿Acaso Gintoki le permitía aquellas confianzas?

Ciertamente el cuerpo de Gintoki se veía genial con ese nuevo peinado, pero por muy amigos que fuesen no era normal que se le pagase tanto. Además…ella le decía "Gin-san", cosa que ni siquiera su propio novio hacía.

Se detuvo en seco.

"S…su…su novio" Sus mejillas se encendieron. Miró al espejo colgado en la pared junto a la bañera.

La verdad estaba colorada, pero el añil que cubría el rostro del yorozuya era ligero y suave. Se veía increíblemente lindo en su rostro.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba acariciando la figura que le miraba desde el cristal.

Nunca había visto a Gintoki sonrojarse. Un tipo tan disparatado, con cometarios tan espontáneos y con aquel sarcasmo era incapaz de sentir verdadera vergüenza.

Pero si le encantaba provocar la ajena.

La ligera diferencia otorgada por el tono de sus ojos era fácilmente compensada cuando se desarreglaba el cabello. Relajó cuanto pudo la expresión buscando poner un rostro más parecido al suyo, pero no lo consiguió.

Dándose por vencido se desvistió y entró a la ducha sin prestarle demasiada atención a su torso desnudo.

Desgraciadamente aquel día estaba demasiado consciente de las blancas manos que lo tocaban. A pesar de que eran suyas la visión de los dedos de Gintoki tocándose a si mismo le parecía demasiado excitante.

El Yorozuya nunca había hecho un "servicio" así para él. Tampoco se lo había pedido. Pero el agua fría solo lo hacía ser más consciente.

– Mierda. – Automáticamente selló sus labios. La voz ronca de Gintoki que brotó de su boca sonaba excitada y un poco apesadumbrad.

Pegó las manos a la pared y dejó que el agua corriese por su espalda. Como si quisiese limpiarse a sí mismo de impurezas. Pero el recuerdo de su propia voz despertaba en él una curiosidad furiosa.

– Hi…Hijikata… - se llamó a sí mismo.

Automáticamente sus sentidos se agudizaron.

Aquella palabra pronunciada tan quedamente era extraordinariamente similar al tono que utilizaba Gintoki cuando estaban en la cama. La susurraba cerca de su oído cuando quería provocarle urgencia o cuando sabía que estaba a punto de venirse.

Inevitablemente miró hacia abajo y encontró que su miembro estaba erguido y duro.

"Pendejo. Que fácil eres."

Regañó al lascivo cuerpo de Gintoki.

Sin estar muy seguro de la que iba a hacer cerró la llave del grifo. Una vez el agua desapareció pudo darse cuenta de lo realmente acalorado que se encontraba.

Paseó las palmas por su abdomen en dirección ascendente, sin llegar a tocar aquella zona. Lentamente recorrió el tramo hasta el pecho acariciando cada uno de los músculos prominentes de Gin-san.

Finalmente llegó a las tetillas.

– Ha…ah – no pudo contener el impulso de gemir.

A pesar de que se estaba tocando a sí mismo aquella escena le parecía tan vivida…

¿Aún estaba en el cuerpo de Gintoki?

Las apretó suavemente, pero apenas pudo sentir un estímulo mayor al de la vez anterior. Definitivamente el cuerpo de Gintoki no era tan sensible como el suyo propio, pero…

Los gemidos de Gintoki… Quería oírlos de nuevo.

"Mierda. Si voy a hacer esto voy a hacerlo bien."

Corrió la cortina, salió de la ducha y se detuvo frente al espejo.

Allí estaba. El rostro todo sonrojado que tan pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver.

"Yorozuya…" Caminó hacia atrás hasta recostarse a la pared, desde donde su rostro estaba completamente visible.

Bajó la mano hacia el rígido eje, presionando la punta con el pulgar. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba a su compañero que comenzase por ahí cuando se lo hacía oral. Aunque eso estaba fuera de discusión por el momento.

La simple presión hizo que una descarga recorriese su columna vertebral.

– Ah! Ah…si, lo recuerdo. – gimió con la voz de su amado.

Se observó mientras hablaba y aquellas palabras unidas a la insistente presión más el tono susurrante solo endurecieron su propio eje.

Gintoki no era de los que decían palabras sucias o vulgares cuando lo hacían. Sí le gustaba molestarlo y sugerir cosas demasiado extravagantes, pero siempre era tierno y cuidadoso.

Los largos dedos de Gintoki descendieron por su miembro envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Frotándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Su otra mano se mantenía ocupada con los pezones endurecidos.

Resultaba un poco raro encontrarse en aquella situación. Hablándose, excitándose consigo mismo… Llamándose por su nombre…

"No es suficiente" reconoció. "Así nada más no es suficiente."

Ciertamente aquel era un calor familiar. Pero había demasiadas cosas que le faltaban a sus manos.

Sus propios ojos azules le observaron excitados desde el espejo. El reflejo le parecía exquisito, pero aquel no era el Yorozuya que le había arrastrado a ese lado…

Aquel tipo del que se había enamorado le observaba de forma más sedienta. Normalmente sus pupilas lo calentaban. La ternura que podía mostrar cuando estaba feliz le llenaba de una calidez entrañable. Pero ahora mismo no tenía nada de aquello.

Aún así no podía quedarse de esa forma. Necesitaba terminar de una vez.

La mano que descansaba en su pecho decidió a abandonarlo. Fue inicialmente a la boca para lubricar los dedos con saliva y descender hasta su entrada.

Cuando los dedos hicieron contacto las escenas de su primera vez con Gintoki se vieron reflejadas en la ligera molestia que le envolvió.

– NNn. –

El Yorozuya no era muy experimentado por esa área. De hecho, una de sus discusiones fue por su insistente negativa. Pero como siempre terminaba haciendo ceder al vicecomandante aquello no importaba.

Sin dejar de masturbarse introdujo uno de los dedos con lentitud. Frotando el interior con delicadeza buscaba el punto donde se excitase Gintoki. Una vez la molestia disminuyó introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a abrirse con movimientos similares a una tijera. Entonces un corrientaso recorrió su columna vertical cuando rozó aquella zona.

– Mn… Ha… - apretó los dientes para no gemir. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo.

"Piensa solo en mi"

El recuerdo de las palabras de Gintoki volvieron a hacerlo subir de tono al venir acompañadas de su mirada triste.

"Piensa solo en mis labios que te besan…"

– Ha…aah!... – aumento bruscamente el ritmo de la masturbación.

"y en mis manos que te tocan…"

– Yo…yorozuya…ah...haaah – frotó con fuerza en su interior introduciendo finalmente el tercer dedo.

Aquellas palabras lo sobrecogieron tanto...

– Ah…Yoro… - ya casi estaba en su límite.

"Di mi nombre…" si continuaba de esa forma…no iba a durar.

Aquella frase…

"¡Hijikaya! Llámame por mi nombre"

– Gi…Ginto…ki…. – se iba a venir – Gintoki!

Aquella sonrisa blanca brilló en sus recuerdos, llenando su interior como no pudo hacerlo el líquido que manchó su mano.

Su respiración era agitada, así que trató de normalizarla tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Pero se sintió vacío.

Debido a la constante costumbre se quedaba incómodo si luego de hacerlo por lo menos no compartían un beso. Lo más común era que durmiesen juntos al menos unas horas.

Ni siquiera eso iba a tener esa noche.

Si lo pensaba bien odiaba ese rostro tan parecido al de aquel tipo que le miraba sofocado desde el cristal.

Aquel que no podía besarlo.

– Maldición. Cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos lo voy a matar. –

¿Cuánto más podría enamorarse de ese tipo?

…

¿Cuánto quedaría para que le dijese que le amaba?

* * *

Gintoki salió de la ducha completamente desnudo (Porque no pensaba ponerse de nuevo aquel pijama tan espeluznante). El agua caliente del Shinsengumi era deliciosa. Mucho más que la de su propia casa. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía ese sitio.

Le jodía de sobremanera lo obsesionados que estaban con "SU" Hijikata. Eran unas desgraciadas babosas. El único que se le podía pegar de aquella forma era él.

Se detuvo frente al espejo y limpió el vapor acumulado. Se topó con el rostro sonrojado de Hijikata observándole.

Jijiji. – sonrió sínicamente al pensar en que podría hacer con aquel cuerpo tan exquisito de un Hijikata que no iba a resistirse.

Fin

* * *

 **N/A (Ayumi-chan):** Esta historia se me ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando recién terminaba la saga del cambio de cuerpos en el manga de Gintama. En aquel momento no sabía que iban a mantenerse las voces de los personajes. Fue una total "suerte" que se ajustara lol.


End file.
